Send a wish upon a star
by Ally C-B
Summary: MINIFIC. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien pide un deseo a una estrella? ¿Crees que ese deseo se cumplirá? Isabella sí lo creía posible. "—Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes… —Susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y ella supo que su deseo se cumpliría."
1. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien pide un deseo a una estrella? ¿Crees que ese deseo se cumplirá? Isabella sí lo creía posible. "-Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes…-susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y ella supo que su deseo se cumpliría."

_**Advertencia:**_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

_**Canción portada: **Sia_Lullaby_. Escúchenla, es HERMOSA. :')

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno.**

"_When everything seems like the end…"_

**Send a wish upon a star **

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

—Entonces, ¿qué dices Bells? ¿Te apuntas? —Le preguntó Alice a su mejor amiga, Isabella, mientras caminaban por el tan recorrido pasillo del Instituto.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar, su mirada se encontró con aquella escena que tanto había deseado NO presenciar nunca en su vida.

Edward Cullen, en una esquina, y entre su cuerpo y la pared, estaba la zorra de Tanya, con sus manos enredadas en el cabello del cobrizo, y él con ambas manos sobre la pared. Podía notarse desde lejos lo que hacían. Y aunque no era nada malo que una pareja se besase, para Isabella, esa escena, era como si la apuñalaran más de cien veces en el estómago.

¿Cuántas veces ella había probado de aquellos hermosos labios que pertenecían al cobrizo? ¿Cuántas veces ella había enredado sus dedos en aquel desordenado y rebelde cabello de color dorado y negro a la vez, justo como lo hacía esa zorra? ¿Cuántas veces, Edward Cullen, le susurró en el oído que la amaba, y que ella era su mundo? Isabella ya había perdido la cuenta de todos esos acontecimientos. Y dolía. ¡Demonios! Dolía como si un camión cargado hasta el tope le pasara por encima, una y otra y otra vez.

Pero aún así, ella intentaba ser fuerte. Intentaba pretender que no le importaba, intentaba convencerse a sí misma que él ya no era importante para ella. Pero no hacía más que mentirse a sí misma, no hacía más que dañarse a sí misma.

—Bella, vámonos. —Dijo Alice comenzando a tironear de su amiga, arrastrándola hacia otro lugar que fuera lejos del estúpido de su hermano mayor, Edward Cullen.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Bella se había quedado atónita en el medio del pasillo y que su rostro se demacrara con demasiada rapidez, solo quiso llevarse a su amiga de allí corriendo y encerrarla en una cajita musical, con seguro, y la llave la cuidaría ella misma. Justo como lo había hecho desde que la conoció.

Nunca debió prestarle la llave a su hermano, nunca debió dejar que él la sacara de esa bella cajita musical en la que ella la había puesto, nunca debió de dejar que su hermano la usara y luego la desechara como un trapo sucio y usado. ¡Nunca debió haber dejado siquiera que la mirara!

Pero ya todo estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. El pasado era imposible de cambiar, ya nada servía. _El daño ya estaba hecho._

Una vez que Alice y Bella salieron del Instituto, ambas caminaron juntas por el estacionamiento.

—¿Segura estarás bien, Bells? —Le preguntó Alice a Bella cuando llegaron al auto de ésta última.

—Sí, Alice, tranquila. Solo fue un incómodo momento…—La castaña intentó disimular el dolor que sentía por dentro con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Alice asintió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, y que luego ésta subiera a su auto y se pusiera en marcha a su casa. Vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo Alice se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y cómo por la puerta del Instituto salían Edward y Tanya abrazados.

Un fuerte '_crack_'se escuchó dentro de ese auto, y Bella supo que era su corazón. Supo que su corazón se había vuelto a romper, como aquel día…

…

—_Bella, debemos hablar…—Dijo el cobrizo desenredando los brazos de Bella que estaban en torno a su cuello. La castaña lo miró confundida._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —Preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba en el sofá tan familiar de la casa de los Cullen, haciéndose la que no sabía nada. Pero la realidad era que ella sabía mucho más de lo que él imaginaba._

—_Creo… creo que… deberíamos darnos un tiempo… —Contestó Edward sentándose al lado de Bella. Nervioso, pero no triste. _

_Isabella sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar. Como si fuera la maratón y ella hubiera corrido más de quince kilómetros. Se removió inquieta en su lugar, alejándose un poco de Edward. Él lo notó, y no pudo evitar que se sintiera culpable, otra vez._

—_¿Por qué? —Preguntó la castaña bajando su mirada, conteniéndose, resistiendo a aquellas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. —¿Acaso hice algo malo?_

—_NO. —Se apresuró a aclarar ante la sola mención de que ella había sido la culpable de algo. _

_Porque él lo tenía bien en claro. Él sabía realmente de quién era la culpa. Porque él sabía quién era el que se había pasado en drogas y alcohol. Él sabía quién era el que se había acostado con la reina de las zorras de todo Seattle. _

_Porque él sabía quién era el **monstruo** en esta historia._

—_Yo… —Quiso explicar el cobrizo, pero el fuerte grito que pegó Bella mientras se levantaba del sofá y se paraba en frente de él, lo dejó impresionado. Hasta el punto de quedarse callado._

—_¡ENTONCES DIME CUAL DEMONIOS ES TU PROBLEMA! Si hasta hace no menos de unos segundos estaba todo bien, y ahora saltas con esa mierda del tiempo… —Isabella había perdido toda esa inocencia que tenía, con la cual llegó a Seattle, con Edward, y él lo sabía. Pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse del vocabulario de la castaña. —¡CONTESTA! —Le exigió ella al verlo con la mirada atónita y perdida._

—_Bella, yo… —Repitió para luego quedarse callado, y así poner aún más furiosa e histérica a Bella._

—_¡¿TÚ QUÉ, EDWARD? —Ella ya lo sabía. Demonios, que sí lo sabía. Solo quería que él lo dijera. Lo comprobara en voz alta. Se animara a decirle en la cara lo que ya sabía. _

_Pero en su interior, ella no quería que lo admitiera. Le dolería, y mucho. Sin embargo, ya no podía fingir más. Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba, le costaba rozar sus labios con los de él, fingiendo que le agradaba aquel tacto ya contaminado. Ya no podía más, y necesitaba oír la verdad de él. De su propia boca… Aunque sabía que no lo admitiría. No. No lo haría…_

_Edward tragó en seco antes de hablar. —Te engañé, Bella. —Contestó el cobrizo pasando su mano por su cabello despeinado, como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba nervioso._

_Isabella abrió grande sus ojos, sorprendida de que el muy maldito se "entregara", y dolida. No pudo evitar que unas ganas insaciables de tomar aquella pastilla que venía tomando hacía ya bastante tiempo, desde que comenzó a salir con Edward Cullen, le llenaran totalmente su diminuto cuerpo, y lo peor de todo, su mente._

—_Yo no sé exactamente lo que pasó… —Isabella soltó una risa arrogante interrumpiendo al cobrizo._

—_No sabes lo que pasó… —Dijo sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía teniendo esa sonrisa arrogante que comenzaba a molestar a Edward. —¿Quieres que yo te lo diga? Okey, deja que yo te lo explique detalladamente. —Edward estaba sorprendido por la forma de hablar de la castaña. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo? —Estabas con Emmet y Jasper en un bar, cuando a mí me habías dicho que ibas a una conferencia del hospital que Carlisle te había pedido que lo acompañaras. Vi cuántos tragos tomaron, vi cuántas pastillas se tomaron… vi cuando la puta de Tanya se acercó a ti con su sequitas de plásticas. —Mientras Bella hablaba, lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas de tanto esforzar la voz. Edward estaba petrificado, ella había visto todo. —Vi cuando Tanya comenzó a insinuársete mientras sus amigas distraían a los demás, y tú no hiciste nada para detenerla… —Al último de aquella oración no terminada, la voz de Bella ya casi salía a susurros, toda resquebrajada. _

_El dolor y las lágrimas impedían que su voz saliera normal, o con seguridad, como a ella le hubiera gustado. No le gustaba demostrarse indefensa, y menos delante de Edward, quien la había usado._

—_Bella… —Dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y tomándola por los hombros._

—_¡NO ME TOQUES! —Gritó la castaña con la poca voz que tenía mientras se sacudía las manos de Edward de sus hombros y retrocedía un par de pasos. _

_Ambos se miraron fijamente, el silencio reinaba entre los dos, descartando los pequeños sollozos que Isabella intentaba reprimir mientras sus lágrimas caían y caían por su rostro. Edward se maldijo una y otra vez por haber corrompido a aquel hermoso ángel._

—_Vi cuando la hiciste tuya, Edward… —El aludido la miró aún más atónito, y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos profundos ojos marrones, solo que esta vez no los llenaba alegría, amor o deseo. Estaban llenos de tristeza, furia y decepción. —De la misma forma en la que a mí me amabas…_

_La castaña tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobre el sofá, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Pero antes de que llegara, una mano la tomó con fuerza desde atrás, girándola y haciendo que chocase contra el pecho del cobrizo._

—_Yo aún te sigo amando… —Dijo Edward rozando sus labios con los de ella, sabiendo que eso era irresistible para Isabella._

_Ella dudó unos segundos en los que no supo qué hacer. No supo si saltarle al cuello y besarlo como si fuera lo último que haría en su vida, o rechazarlo. Pero esos labios que ella tanto había saboreado, tanto había amado, estaban contaminados por la zorra de Tanya. Ya no les pertenecían más._

—_Pero yo no… —Respondió ella alejándose lo más que pudo de Edward, que no era tanto, gracias a que él la tenía por la cintura pegada a su pecho. —Tú no eres el Edward del que me enamoré… —Edward aflojó su agarre sintiendo que cada parte de su ser concordaban con ella. —Eres un monstruo. Mi Edward nunca me hubiera lastimado… —Dijo la castaña bajando su mirada y retrocediendo varios pasos, quería estar lejos de esa persona desconocida, de ese extraño y despreciable ser._

_Edward sintió la adrenalina subir por su cuerpo. ¿Quién era ella para llamarlo monstruo? ¿Quién era ella para insinuar que él no era él? NADIE. Absolutamente, nadie…_

—_Lamento decepcionarte, pero solo existe un Edward, y este soy yo. —Dijo el cobrizo parándose firme y derecho, mostrando orgullo de sí mismo._

_Isabella levantó su cabeza, y su mirada llena de decepción se encontró con la frialdad de Edward. A pesar de estar discutiendo y que él estuviera enojado con ella por llamarlo monstruo, esa mirada produjo que Edward se sintiera un completo y absoluto hijo de puta. ¿Cómo podía él dañar a tan hermosa e inocente criatura? _

—_Si llegas a ver a mi antiguo Edward, dile que lo amo, y lo extraño… —Dijo la castaña girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Y una vez que llegó al umbral, se giró a Edward. —Cuando decidas volver a ser la persona de la que me enamoré, llámame. Pero si no estás dispuesto a ello, sigue tu camino, y olvídate de que me conociste. Eso mismo haré yo…_

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Edward Cullen escuchó antes de que ella saliera por esa puerta, y que nunca más la volvió a ver entrar. En ese instante, él supo que la había perdido, para siempre… _

…

Isabella sabía que desde ese día, ya nada sería igual, y lo comprobó cuando al día siguiente, Edward se había quedado sin sus amigos, Emmet y Jasper. Ellos apoyaron a Bella desde el comienzo, y la siguieron apoyando inclusive cuando ellos la vieron a la salida de aquel bar, disfrazada con una peluca rubia y con todo su maquillaje corrido por sus lágrimas. En ese momento, ellos se percataron de lo que ocurría con Edward y Tanya.

La muy zorra lo había planeado todo, y su jugada le había salido a la perfección. Tanya había planeado que sus amigas, alias _"sequitas de plásticas"_, distrajeran a los amigos de Edward, para que ella pudiera ligarse con él, y en un sentido infantil, robárselo a Bella.

La rivalidad entre ellas había comenzado desde que Edward se fijó en la pequeña e inocente Bella ese día de lluvia, ese segundo día de Instituto para ella, aunque ya se encontraran en la mitad del semestre. Ese día en el que ella tropezó y cayó sentada sobre Edward, el hermano de la pequeña duende, alias Alice.

Desde ese momento, Tanya intuyó que ella pasaría a ser la segunda en la lista principal de Edward, y se sorprendió a los dos meses, cuando pasó a ser la última, al igual que todas. Desde ese momento, Tanya comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible a Bella.

"_Todo por un imbécil…"_, pensó Bella frustrada entrando en su casa y tirando su mochila encima del sofá individual, seguido de su cuerpo totalmente cansado sobre el sofá grande.

¿Por qué todo había terminado tan mal? Aún recordaba la semana siguiente a su ruptura con Edward, cuando Tanya la empujó por una estupidez. Bella no iba a permitir que la trataran de esa forma, por lo que le devolvió el empujón. Pero no esperó que Edward reaccionara de la forma en que lo hizo cuando las vio a punto de tomarse de los pelos. El idiota defendió a Tanya, pidiéndole a Bella que no la molestara más, que no echara toda su ira hacia Edward contra Tanya, que ella no era la culpable de nada.

Eso la destrozó completamente. Pero gracias a ese inconveniente conoció a Jacob. Él había visto todo lo ocurrido desde el principio, y no dudó en salir a defender a Bella en ese momento, interponiéndose entre el diminuto cuerpo de Bella y el enorme, comparado con el de ella pero nada con el del moreno, cuerpo de Edward.

Edward no soportó ver esa escena. Ver a Bella atrás del perro de Jacob Black, el capitán del equipo de rugby, su peor enemigo. Ella sabía que Jacob y Edward se odiaban profundamente, por lo que se aferró bastante a Jake, intentando de esa forma ver la reacción del cobrizo. Y como era obvio, Edward se moría de los celos cuando Jacob besaba a Bella en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara. Cuando el moreno la abrazaba y la castaña le devolvía el abrazo con amor. Cuando él le susurraba algo al oído y ella reía animadamente antes de besarlo supuestamente en la mejilla, pero él siempre corría un poco su rostro, haciendo que ella lo besara en la comisura de sus labios, y que automáticamente ella se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Edward sentía morirse cuando escuchaba a su hermana que le decía a Bella que le diera una oportunidad a Jacob, que una noche con él la haría olvidarse del cobrizo y no sufrir más. ¡Lo odiaba!

A pesar de que él supiera disimularlo bien, estaba las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en Isabella, hasta inclusive cuando estaba con Tanya. Él sabía que se comportaba como un imbécil cuando defendía a Tanya sabiendo que ella era la culpable de todo, pero no podía evitarlo. A él le encantaba ver enojada a Bella, verla contestarle sin miedo, pero a veces se maldecía a sí mismo cuando ella no reaccionaba de la forma en la que él esperaba.

La lastimaba, y él lo sabía. Pero nunca hacía nada para detenerlo, al contrario, cada día la lastimaba más y más, y a veces sin darse cuenta.

Todo parecía el final…

* * *

**¡Hola! :D Bien, agradezco a todas las que llegaron hasta aquí. (L)**

**Como ya saben, éste es un MINIFIC, de unos aproximados 5-6 caps. ^^**

**Ya los tengo escritos, así que no tengo excusa de nada. :B**

**Okey, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Mis días de actualización son los fines de semana, :B Pero como a esta historia ya la tengo escrita COMPLETAMENTE, veré si este miércoles logro actualizar. ;D That's all. (L)**


	2. Capitulo Dos

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien pide un deseo a una estrella? ¿Crees que ese deseo se cumplirá? Isabella sí lo creía posible. "-Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes…-susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y ella supo que su deseo se cumpliría."

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

_**Canción portada: **Sia_Lullaby_. Escúchenla, es HERMOSA. :')

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos**

"…_don't forget to look upstairs, send a wish upon a star…"_

**Send a wish upon a star**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

—Vamos, Bella, ¡verás que te divertirás a lo grande! —Gritó Alice desde el otro lado de la línea del teléfono. Bella rió, ya se la imaginaba a su amiga dando saltitos en su lugar.

—Vamos, Bella. —Insistió Rosalie, otra de las amigas de Bella. La rubia había sido amiga de Alice desde el kínder, siempre fueron ellas dos, y cuando la duende ingresó a Bella en el grupo luego de su llegada desde Phoenix, no dudó en recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Lástima que durara tan poco, ya que meses después, en los que Bella aún seguía con Edward, tuvo que cambiarse de Instituto gracias a su comportamiento "tan salvaje", pero su amistad floreció a pesar de ello.

—Ya es tiempo de que te distraigas un poco… —Dijo la rubia con un tono que sonó a 'tengo un plan en mente', mientras se escuchaba una risita de fondo de parte de Alice.

—¿Por qué esa frase me asusta? —Preguntó Bella segura de que sus amigas se llevaban algo en mente.

—Solo di que sí, y luego verás.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—¡Genial! Nos vemos en la noche, Bells. —Interrumpieron ambas a Bella despidiéndose y colgando el teléfono.

—Dios… ¿En qué me metí? —Susurró Bella para sí misma mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su Jean y bajaba las escaleras, dirección hacia la cocina.

Ella tenía la menos intención en salir ese sábado en la noche, pero le era fiel a sus amigas, y era una mujer de palabra, por lo que no tenía escapatoria. Aún así, le veía el lado positivo. A lo mejor esta salida le daba una segunda oportunidad, esa que tanto deseaba.

Mientras buscaba una botella de jugo en la heladera, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, haciendo que ella saltase del susto, como lo hacía casi siempre que la tomaba desprevenida. Tomó su celular y vio que en la pantalla decía: _"Nuevo mensaje de: Jacob"_. Apretó el botón de 'leer' con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Cariño, Rosalie y Alice acaban de llamarme para avisarme que esta noche saldrían. Irás, ¿no es cierto? Te estaré esperando… Jake."_

Isabella aún se asombraba de la rapidez de sus amigas en organizar algún evento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenías toda una fiesta organizada a la perfección, con vestimenta incluida para cada persona. Eran unas expertas, y eso que aún no tenían carrera.

La castaña sonrió mientras apretaba el botón de 'contestar', pero antes de poder escribir algo, el timbre sonó. Bella dejó su jugo sobre la mesa, y fue a abrir la puerta con el móvil en su mano. Cuando abrió, se encontró con un sensual Jacob, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con esa típica pose de "no me importa nada", y con esa perfecta y blanca sonrisa que la hacía delirar.

—Espero no te importe, pero quería comprobar yo mismo si irías o no… —Dijo el moreno acercándose y abrazando a Bella por la cintura. Ella le devolvió el abrazo rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Jake, mientras que con el que tenía el móvil, guardaba el mismo en su bolsillo.

En ese momento, la imagen de Edward parado cerca de allí, viendo como ella y Jacob se abrazaban muy estrechamente, hizo que Bella se tensara. ¿Qué es lo que hacía él allí parado? ¿Por qué su rostro daba la sensación de que quería asesinar a alguien? ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba allí?

Jacob se dio cuenta de que Bella se había tensado, por lo que la soltó y se giró para averiguar el porqué. Él bufó al ver al idiota de Edward Cullen parado allí, observando todo con sus brazos cruzados, mirándola a ella y luego a él, como si quisiera hacerle entender al moreno que Bella era de él. Estaba muy equivocado, y se lo demostraría.

Y luego, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Al menos, de esa forma lo vivió Isabella.

Jake se volvió hacia ella, tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manotas, y la besó. La besó de una forma en la que hacía mucho tiempo no la besaban. Él al principio, la besó sencillamente, pero luego entreabrió sus labios, acariciando el labio inferior de Bella con su lengua. Ella no entendió que le pasó en ese momento, solo se dejó llevar mientras enredaba susdedos en el cabello del moreno y éste la tomaba por la cintura, pegándola a su pecho y caminando con ella hacia el interior de la casa; donde una vez adentro, con el pie, cerró la puerta en las narices de Edward, metafóricamente.

El beso siguió. Ninguno de los dos dio indicio a querer cortar con aquello, y a Bella eso le dolía. Porque sabía que a pesar de que en realidad no estuviera engañando a nadie, su corazón le gritaba que lo hacía, y ese alguien, era a ella misma. Pero no paró, sino que dejó que las cosas subieran de temperatura.

Jacob al notar que Bella lo seguía en sintonía con aquel beso, se animó a más. Sus manos se pasearon por dentro de la remera la castaña, acariciando la piel de su espalda, haciendo que temblara por el calor ardiente de sus manos que tanto lo caracterizaba, mientras ella tiraba del cuello de su remera, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

En eso, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo trasero, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran y parasen todo. Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada mientras Bella sacaba su móvil. En la pantalla decía: _"Nuevo mensaje de: Edward"_. La castaña frunció el ceño confundida mientras apretaba el botón 'leer'.

"_Veo que ya te has olvidado de mí. Te felicito, y realmente deseo que seas feliz, si es que puedes, con el perro. Edward."_

Bella sintió su cuerpo hervir por la furia. Quería golpearlo por ser tan imbécil, quería aplacar su furia pegándole a algo, pero se calmó al ver la sonrisa de Jacob. Esa que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Ella se la devolvió y guardó su móvil bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. Bajó su mirada ante el sentimiento de cohibición.

—Esta noche, no te me escapas… —Bella se sorprendió al escuchar el susurro de Jake en su oído. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto a acercar?

Ella levantó su mirada y le sonrió. —No pretendo escaparme… —Contraatacó antes de volver a besarlo.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Le preguntó Jacob a Bella en el oído, gracias a que la música en el club estaba a todo volumen.

—No estaría mal. —Contestó ella en el oído del moreno. Él le sonrió sugestivamente antes de levantarse de la mesa e ir hacia la barra.

Bella, mientras tanto, movía ligeramente su cuerpo aún sentada siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Ella veía a sus amigas, Alice y Rosalie, cómo bailaban pegadas a sus respectivos novios, Jasper y Emmet, haciéndole recordar cuando ella bailaba de esa forma con Edward y todas las mujeres querían asesinarla con la mirada. Rió ante ese recuerdo.

—¿Sola? —Bella se paralizó al escuchar _esa_ voz a su espalda. Esa voz que hizo que los bellos se le pusieran de punta y temblara cuando su aliento chocó contra su oído. ¿Cómo demonios él había llegado allí? Ella se giró hacia él con el rostro serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? —Le preguntó de mala gana. Él bufó para sus adentros. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando ella lo trataba de esa forma! Se sentía tan… tan… tan imbécil.

Sí, esa era la palabra, IMBÉCIL. No solo por ser él mismo el causante de tanto rencor, sino por el amarla con cada fibra de su ser y no decírselo, no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos por miedo a que ella lo rechazara.

—Lamento desilusionarte, pero no. No te seguí, cariño. —Bella rodó los ojos mientras se volvía a su lugar. —Vine a divertirme. —Le susurró el cobrizo en el oído, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, pero uno placentero. Él sonrió satisfecho. —¿Y tú? Veo que te dejaron sola. ¿El perro no supo complacerte?

—Eres un idiota, Edward. —Dijo Bella poniéndose en pie dispuesta a irse, pero se sorprendió al chocar con el enorme cuerpo de Jacob.

Ambos hombres se miraban con desafío. Como cuando dos leones se enfrentan el uno al otro por su presa. Ella no entendía por qué, pero presentía que todo eso no iba a terminar bien.

.

.

.

—Son unos idiotas… ¡Ambos! —Protestó la pequeña duende mientras limpiaba el labio lastimado de su amiga con un algodón cubierto de un líquido marrón, que supuestamente cumplía la función de cicatrizante. Bella emitió un gemido de dolor ante la presión de su amiga, gracias al enojo, sobre la lastimadura. —Oh, lo siento, Bells. —Se disculpó Alice apenada.

—Está bien, cariño. —Dijo Bella restándole importancia. —Solo deja que yo lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Contestó Alice entregándole a Bella el algodón. La pequeña duende apoyó sus codos sobre la elegante mesa de vidrio que había en el medio de la cocina mientras veía cómo su amiga fruncía el ceño e intentaba omitir pequeños gemidos de dolor cuando apoyaba el algodón sobre la lastimadura.

¡Cómo deseaba matar a los dos idiotas que habían hecho todo ese daño! Ambos eran unos imbéciles. Edward y Jacob se habían agarrado a los puñetazos en medio de la pista del club por Bella, y ella, intentando separarlos, había recibido una trompada de Jacob en el costado de su labio, haciendo que cayese al suelo por el golpe y comenzara a sangrar. Eso fue lo último que Edward necesitó para tirarse encima del perro y querer matarlo a golpes. ¡¿Quién putas se creía él para lastimar a _Su_ Bella? Gracias a Dios, Jasper y Emmet interfirieron en el asunto, al igual que varios guardias que terminaron echándolos del lugar.

—¡Oh, diablos! —Ambas escucharon el insulto proveniente de Edward desde la sala, donde se encontraba junto con Jasper.

—¡Demonios, Edward! Quédate quieto, hombre. —Protestó Jasper, a lo que Alice salió disparada hacia la sala, dejando a Bella sola en la cocina. Ella suspiró dejando el algodón sobre la mesa y caminando hacia el gran ventanal.

Todo era una mierda. Él era la causa que todo lo fuera. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre estaba en el medio de todo? ¿Por qué le gustaba que así lo fuera? ¿Por qué le gustaba que él siguiera tras ella aún sabiendo que no hacía más que lastimarla?

Ella levantó su mirada al cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas, intentando que de esa forma las lágrimas que golpeaban con salir no lo hicieran. Cuando una estrella fugaz llamó su atención, y sonrió al recordar a su madre.

Bella siempre creyó en todo lo que su madre decía:

—_Siempre que veas una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo. Te puedo asegurar que se cumplirá._

—_¿Lo prometes, mami? —Preguntó una soñolienta Bella de cuatro años, cargada en los brazos de su madre. Ambas estaban en el balcón de la habitación de la niña, viendo una hermosa lluvia de estrellas fugaces que solamente ocurría cada muchos años. _

—_Lo prometo, cariño. Tú solo confía… y cree. —Contestó Renné besando la frente de su amada hija._

Isabella volvió a suspirar viendo aquella estrella. _"Confía y cree"_. Esas palabras le llegaban al alma. Ella cerró los ojos y llevó su mano izquierda a su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón.

—Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes… —Susurró la castaña tan bajo, que casi ni se escuchó. Una ráfaga de viento sopló contra su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara, y que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. No entendía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su deseo se cumpliría.

* * *

**¡Hola! :D Como prometí, hoy traje cap. ^_^**

**Bien, antes que nada, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por el apoyo y reviews de todas! :'D**

**Realmente no creí que fueran a aceptar este fic dado a la personalidad que hice de Edward. *lalala* ;D Lo que también me di cuenta, es que hice que odiaran demasiado al susodicho. xD**

**Me reí bastante con los reviews de algunas donde lo insultaron -y con bronca- a Edward. ;) Realmente me hizo pensar si debía o no dejarlo como el "malo de la película", pero el fic ya está escrito, así que... Lo único que les diré es que esta historia tiene su final feliz. C:**

**Okey, ahora... ¿Qué les pareció éste cap? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'. (L)**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron su amor aún siendo anónimos. ^_^ (L)**


	3. Capitulo Tres

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien pide un deseo a una estrella? ¿Crees que ese deseo se cumplirá? Isabella sí lo creía posible. "-Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes…-susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y ella supo que su deseo se cumpliría."

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

_**Canción portada: **Sia_Lullaby_. Escúchenla, es HERMOSA. :')

* * *

**3. Capitulo Tres**

"…_and wait the miracle happen." _

**Send a wish upon a star**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

—Bella, cariño, ¿te importa si nos vamos? —Preguntó Alice entrando con Jasper en la cocina. La aludida sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad y contestándole a su amiga al mismo tiempo. —¿Segura?

—Tranquila, estaré bien. —Aseguró Bella girándose a su amiga y abrazándola.

—Si se vuelve terco o insoportable, llámame. —Dijo Alice refiriéndose a Edward mientras correspondía al abrazo.

—Si necesitas que venga por ti, llamas. ¿Sí, Bells? No quiero que te vayas caminando, ¿oíste? —Dijo Jasper serio antes de ir y abrazar a su casi cuñada una vez que las dos amigas, casi hermanas, se soltaran.

—Okey, si la situación lo requiere, llamaré. —Contestó Bella antes de acompañarlos hasta la puerta de la tan conocida casa de los Cullen.

En la puerta, se despidieron de Bella con abrazos, otra vez, mientras que a Edward le dirigían un seco y resentido "Adiós". La pareja estaba enojada con Edward, ya que gracias a él y al estúpido de Jacob Black, Bella estaba destrozada, tanto emocionalmente como físicamente. Parecía muerta en vida -exagerando un poco-.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —Le preguntó Alice a Jasper una vez que éste subió al auto, luego de ella.

—No lo sé. Solo espero que Edward abra los ojos de una vez por todas y ocurra un milagro. —Contestó sinceramente Jasper mientras emprendían viaje hacia su departamento.

Alice suspiró pesadamente. —Eso espero…

Bella vio como el auto de su amiga se alejaba con rapidez. Ingresó en aquella casa llena de recuerdos y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Se quedó aún dándole la espalda a Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá, gimiendo de dolor, intentando curarse solo. Ella se cansó de escucharlo así, por lo que se giró y fue hacia él.

—Deja que te ayude. —Dijo quitándole el algodón de su manota y sentándose a su lado. Él la observó confundido y aliviado al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién más que ella para curarlo? Cada vez que él se peleaba con alguien de esa forma, ella siempre estuvo allí, regañándolo y curándolo.

Su mirada se perdió en el perfecto rostro de Bella. Delicado y suave, ahora con un tono rojo profundo al costado de su labio, donde aquel perro la había lastimado. Él cerró sus manos en puños intentando controlar la furia que sentía.

Bella llenó el algodón con el mismo líquido que Alice le había puesto y una pisca de alcohol, ya que sus heridas eran más profundas que las de ella. Luego se giró hacia él, que la miraba con completa adoración, que luego pasaba a culpa, y luego a neutral. Ella pasó por alto todo ello, y tomó el rostro de Edward con la mano libre por el mentón mientras que con la otra, en la que poseía el algodón, lo acercaba a la herida en su rostro. Él intentó reprimir el ardor que sintió cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a cerrar sus manos en puños.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, observó a Bella concentrada en curar sus heridas con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su boca entreabierta. Estaba tentándolo.

—¿Cómo está tu labio? —Preguntó Edward sin poder resistirse esas ganas de protegerla que siempre sentía cada vez que estaba cerca.

Ella se encogió de hombros dejando que una media sonrisa se escapara. —Ha estado peor… —Contestó antes de que ambos soltaran una ligera risa, recordando viejos tiempos. Gracias al movimiento de ambos, Bella hizo presión sin querer en la herida de Edward, haciendo que éste gimiera de dolor. —Lo siento, lo siento… —Repitió ella quitando el algodón y tomando el rostro de Edward entre sus manos.

Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, como si con esa mirada pudieran conectarse y ver el interior del otro. Como si con esa mirada Edward pudiera ver todo el sufrimiento de Bella por lo ocurrido. Como si con esa mirada Bella pudiera ver el profundo amor con el que él aún la quería.

Edward levantó una de sus manos y acarició una de las mejillas de Bella, en la que un poco más abajo estaba aquella lastimadura que lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sus ojos viajaban de esos hermosos ojos chocolates a sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿E-estás… bien? —Preguntó ella sumergida en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que la hacían delirar, perderse en la nada.

—¿Por qué fui tan imbécil? —Preguntó Edward, más para sí mismo que para Bella. —¿Por qué no supe amarte como lo merecías? —Volvió a preguntar juntando sus frentes, quedando sus labios a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

Bella sentía su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que resonaba en sus oídos. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que la de él. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo había soñado -y esperado- con que él dijera esas palabras, con que él volviera a declararle su amor?

—Edward… —Susurró la castaña sin poder separarse un milímetro del cobrizo.

—Lo siento, amor mío. Pero no puedo seguir sin ti. —Dijo Edward respirando profundamente, intentando reprimir esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Bella ante esas palabras, se derritió -metafóricamente-, y no pudo evitar que lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. —No puedo si quiera pensar en verte con otro, no puedo… Siento que muero cuando otro te mira, o siquiera te roza… —Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas, las cuales limpiaba a medida que se deslizaban por sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. —Bella… Te amo. —Y con eso, juntó sus labios.

Edward la besó con delicadeza, con dulzura, con… _Amor_. Un amor que era hermosamente correspondido.

Ella sentía derretirse cada vez que él rozaba su lengua con su labio inferior. ¿Por qué lo amaba demasiado?

Él sentía como si con ese beso volvía a la vida, volvía a respirar. Se daba cuenta de que ella lo era todo para él. ¿Por qué la amaba demasiado?

Ambos se hacían exactamente la misma pregunta, y solo existía una respuesta… Porque ambos estaban unidos, les gustara o no. Era como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos. Encajaban a la perfección, como las perfectas piezas de un juego de _Puzle_.

Bella en ese momento, sintió que su Edward de antes había vuelto, y no pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios del cobrizo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Él también sonrió, alegre de que ella le correspondiera, mientras rodeaba la perfecta y diminuta cintura de la castaña con sus enormes y fuertes brazos.

El beso era lento, tierno. Cada uno exploraba la boca del otro como intentando memorizarse cada toque, cada caricia, cada sabor. No es como si no lo supieran ya a todo eso, pero es que hacía tanto -demasiado- tiempo que no se besaban así, que parecía que nunca lo habían hecho. Parecía que nunca hubieran estado juntos, que ninguno fuera del otro. Ambos se sentían como principiantes, que no saben cómo tocarse o cómo olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar.

Ellos se separaron cuando sintieron que necesitaban aire, juntando sus frentes sin querer separarse demasiado.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. —Soltó ella con la respiración agitada. Él no tardó ni dos segundos en volverla a besar mientras se ponía en pie sin soltarla de la cintura, haciéndola levantarse con él.

Mientras la besaba, le repetía una y otra vez cuánto la quería, cuánto la amaba, y sobretodo cuánto lo sentía. Y todo era verdad, no mentía en ni una sola palabra.

En ese momento, ella supo que su deseo se había cumplido. _Su_ Edward había vuelto. Ese del que se había enamorado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ese con el que se habían amado una y otra vez, prometiéndose muchas cosas, prometiéndose amor eterno.

—No hables… Solo ámame. —Le cayó ella cuando ya no pudo resistir más.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas/os! xD **

**Sí, ya no puedo especificar más el género, dado a que me he enterado que tengo lectores masculinos también. ;D**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a TODAS/OS por sus reviews y MPs, realmente son un amor :'), y les agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo que me han dado con este fic. ^_^**

**Como dije antes, muchas llegaron a odiar a Edward en este fic. Pero creo que este cap recompensó algo -ustedes me dirán eso (?)-, y el que viene, ni se lo imaginan. ;D ¡Hahahahaa! xD Ok, no seré tan mala y lo les diré nada más. ;B **

**Sí les diré que el cap que sigue es el último antes de Epílogo. :'D ¡Estoy suuuuuper ansiosa de que lo lean! Ya que creo que es uno de los mejores Epílogos que escribí en mi vida. :') (L) -Ok, en realidad es el primer Epílogo que escribo, ya que es el primer fic que termino-. **

**aksjkajskajkajakjaksjkasjajk, Ok ya. :B **

**¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Opiniones? (L)**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

_**Summary:**_ MINIFIC. ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien pide un deseo a una estrella? ¿Crees que ese deseo se cumplirá? Isabella sí lo creía posible. "-Deseo que Edward vuelva a ser el que era antes…-susurró la castaña cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Una ráfaga de viento sopló, y ella supo que su deseo se cumpliría."

_**Advertencia: **_Bien, ésta historia contiene lenguaje adulto, pero aún no sé si habrá lemmon. :B Pero denle una oportunidad, y lean. ;D Prometo no decepcionarlas (?) C:

_**Canción portada: **Sia_Lullaby_. Escúchenla, es HERMOSA. :')

* * *

**4. Capitulo Cuatro**

"_Hold me close. Don't ever let me go. You don't need to say that you love me, cause I'd already know. Don't speak, just love me…"_

**Send a wish upon a star**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

Los ligeros jadeos de dos personas se pierden en aquella habitación.

Unas manos expertas y masculinas, pero que tiemblan como si fuera la primera vez, acarician suavemente aquel diminuto y perfectamente femenino cuerpo que yace debajo del suyo, mientras sus labios besan cada porción de piel al descubierto y a su alcance.

Ella se pierde en esas caricias, en esos besos tan delicados, tan dados con completo amor, mientras lo siente llenarla, amarla tan profundamente como nunca lo hizo. Sus manos acarician la enorme, fuerte y ligeramente sudada espalda del hombre que tiene en frente.

Él sonríe contra la piel de su cuello mientras comienza -otra vez- con aquella hermosa danza. ¿Cuántas veces ya se habían amado? Perdieron la cuenta. Así como la noción de tiempo y de todo lo que los rodeaba. Nada más les importó más que amarse y declararse una y otra vez su amor.

Edward se aleja de su piel para poder mirarla a los ojos mientras no detiene sus movimientos ligeros de caderas, llenándola suave y lentamente. Isabella lo mira directo a los ojos, y sonríe entre divertida y con felicidad llevando una de sus manos a sus mejillas. Él le devuelve la sonrisa con complicidad notando su diversión.

Aún no entendía cómo había podido ser tan poco hombre de haberle hecho daño a ese hermoso ángel, a ese precioso ser. No se merecía su perdón, ni siquiera su amor. Él no se sentía digno de todo el amor que demostraban sus profundos y achocolatados ojos. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su entera vida. No se lo merecía, no después de haberla lastimado de la forma en que lo hizo.

—Perdóname, Isabella. Por favor, perdóname… —Volvió a rogar con sus frentes unidas mientras aquella danza no se detenía. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello intentando controlar sus jadeos pesados, e iba a protestar ya que no quería que él siguiera torturándose a sí mismo. Ya todo estaba perdonado.

Pero su corazón casi colapsa cuando vio de sus ojos cerrados escarparse un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Bella no lo podía creer. ¿Edward Cullen… llorando? Y en ese momento lo comprendió todo. Si bien, ya antes lo sabía, pero ahora estaba todo claro.

Su deseo se había vuelto realidad. Su Edward había vuelto. Su primer amor, ese al que le entregó todo, desde su inocencia hasta su alma, su corazón, había vuelto.

"_Cree y confía"_. Ella había creído que él volvería, ella había confiado que él sería el mismo de antes. Y eso estaba ocurriendo, por lo que sonrió ampliamente limpiando sus lágrimas, pero sintiendo las de ella escaparse.

Él abrió los ojos, observó con confusión su sonrisa y sus lágrimas y se detuvo creyendo que estaba lastimándola. Bella lo miró directo a los ojos, sin sentirse cohibida en lo absoluto. Era él, era _su_ Edward.

—Has vuelto, mi amor. —Murmuró ella con la voz resquebrajada por su llanto silencioso de felicidad.

Edward frunció el ceño aún más confundido, pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió todo. El día que se habían separado, ella le había dicho que no era _su_ Edward, que él no era ese monstruo que aparentaba ser. Y él también recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de irse y sonrió antes de hablar.

—He vuelto, mi princesa. —Edward acarició sus mejillas limpiando con sus dedos sus lágrimas antes de acercarse y darle un casto pero sincero beso. —También te he extrañado, y no tienes idea de cuánto te amo…

Isabella sonrió ampliamente antes de acercarse y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él, mientras aquella placentera danza volvía a ser partícipe de la situación.

Ellos nunca se cansarían de amarse de aquella forma, ya que eso los hacía sentir vivos realmente. Los hacía sentir el verdadero amor que se proferían el uno al otro. Era tan perfecto, tan puro ese momento, que los hacía desear que nunca acabara.

Los gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación. Ya ninguno se percataba en lo absoluto del tiempo desde que habían comenzado a amarse. No les importaba. Lo único que les importaba era el momento, y lo que sentían.

Isabella se arqueó al sentir cómo él la llenaba sin miedo pero con amor y pasión. Él jadeó al sentirse atrapado por aquel húmedo y placentero lugar, ese lugar que lograba llevarlo a la cima y aún así lo dejaba con ganas de más. Nunca se cansaría de ella, ni de las sensaciones que únicamente _ELLA_ lograba provocarle.

Una ligera risa mezclada con jadeos se les escapó a ambos cuando vieron una brillante luz entrar desde el ventanal de la habitación. Ya había amanecido. Eso indicaba que habían estado la entera noche amándose sin importarles nada ni nadie. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y amor.

Era tan profundo lo que sentían, que era casi imposible de entender. Una persona, viendo la situación desde afuera, nunca le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad a un patán como lo había sido Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, si uno se pone a pensar, siempre recordará los buenos y maravillosos momentos que dicho "patán" te hizo vivir.

Isabella, a pesar de ver el monstruo en que él se había convertido, muy en su interior recordó cada momento especial que únicamente había vivido con él, y a solas.

Esa era la diferencia. Frente a los demás, Edward era de una forma, pero con ella… Con ella era él mismo, y eso era lo que más le interesaba a Bella. Porque a la única que debía probarle su amor, era a ella y a absolutamente nadie más. Solo a ella.

Los sonidos de placer comienzan a llenar aún más la habitación, y ambos lo sentían. Sentían que ya casi llegaban, ya casi lograban tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos… Y juntos.

Y en ese momento, sintieron que todo se detuvo. Entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos, sus gritos de placer se perdieron en la boca del otro y llegaron a ese precioso lugar, _juntos_.

A ese lugar al que habían ido tantas veces en una noche, pero que aún así nunca se cansarían de visitar.

Mientras siempre fueran juntos, no importaba el lugar ni la hora, solo ese momento compartido con el amor que sentían.

* * *

***suspira melancólicamente* :] ¿Como que me salió muy tierno el cap? xD**

**Akjsakasjaksjkks. :$ Ok, ya. No me agrando, pero esa es mi opinión. :B Nunca había escrito algo tan tierno, o cursi... Bah, no sé si cursi es la palabra, pero creo que entendieron mi punto. ;D**

***se muerde las uñas ansiosa* ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? ^^**

**Aún no puedo creer que es el último cap antes del Epílogo. :')**

**Ok, ya. Me calmo, y espero a sus opiniones. C;**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**

**p.d; Próxima actualización -de este fic-, el día Sábado o Domingo. :B Depende de cuando tenga tiempo, pero alguno de esos dos días, SEGURO. ^^ Ohhhh, casi lo olvido *se abofetea* ._. ¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN SU AMOR EN REVIEW! Realmente aprecio que se tomen unos segundos o minutos de su tiempo para darme su amor y opinión. :') ¡LAS AMO! (L)**


End file.
